Holes in Fences
by Moiya Hatake
Summary: Oneshot - Kakashi struggles with being different after recently turning thirteen. He has never been like other boys his age, but now he feels even further from the norm. What has him so wound up? Perhaps a certain blonde. Hints at boy love.


**Author's Notes:** Another one shot starring our favorite blonde and silver haired angster. This fic fit's the challenge presented on LiveJournal community YondKaka "holes" and with that prompt I came up with this. Enjoy.

* * *

**Holes**

Kakashi wasn't an overly curious child.

At least, not like the other boys his age.

But he didn't care.

It wasn't like he had a normal childhood anyway.

He didn't play tag or hunt for frogs or play dirty tricks on girls, like dropping mud bombs from the trees or putting slimy amphibians in their shirts.

His time, he felt, was spent far more productively than the other boys.

He trained.

He completed missions.

Trained some more.

And still more missions.

For some reason this train of thought made his brows furrow.

Was that really all he did?

Kakashi shrugged it off.

He could make it sound more interesting if he chose to.

Training and missions contained various challenges and abilities more complicated and interesting than anything the boys his age could handle.

See.

No, he was perfectly content to avoid all the messy childish junk the other kids seemed to suffer from on a daily basis.

'Namely stupidity.' he smirked.

So what if his version of hide and seek had included deadly weapons.

He was smarter, faster, stronger.

He was a shinobi and a chunin.

Soon to be jonin if he had any say.

What more could he want?

'To grow faster.' he scowled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

It wasn't easy being the only chunin his age.

His size didn't stop him from being the best damn shinobi he could be.

But it did stop other shinobi from recognizing his talent.

He was thirteen now, but he may as well have been five again and graduating from the academy for all the good being an official teenager did for him.

Even Obito was taller and thicker.

'Stupid Uchiha.'

Barely contained snickering could be heard from a very rambunctious bush.

It made the young chunin stop in mid stride and peer over at several feet shuffling around near the fence.

He glanced up at the building then back at the whispering bush of boys.

It didn't take a genius shinobi to know they were peeking.

Yes, peeking.

'Jiraiya's school for mentally damaged perverts.'

He grinned at his own joke and continued on his way.

Apparently the so called boys had graduated from mud bombs and amphibians to peeking.

He wasn't impressed.

He may be young for his rank, but at least he wasn't a drooling, giggling, hormonal deviant in a bush.

What was so great about girls anyways?

But leaving the scene of the crime and putting the images out of your head were far from being the same thing he realized.

Several hours later he found himself thinking back to those same feet and snickering boys.

Why?

He had no idea.

It wasn't like he had ever considered peeking.

What would be the point?

His gaze wandered over to his sensei.

He quickly looked away shocked by the random image his mind had presented him.

Minato glanced up from his own work and frowned, "Kakashi."

Kakashi jerked the book he was suppose to be reading back up.

He felt his face flush hot and prayed that it wasn't actually red or that he'd been caught staring.

Obito laughed.

He desperately wanted to kick the goggle wearing baka under the table, but settled for the threat of death by glaring over his book.

'Stupid Uchiha is probably Jiraiya's number one student.'

He tried to go back to his reading, but his thoughts continued to wander back to the boys in the bush.

Were they normal?

Was he normal?

What was normal really?

His gazed wandered towards the blonde again.

Apparently he wasn't.

Not when he kept thinking about his sensei like this.

"Kakashi!"

The chunin snapped to attention.

He'd done it again.

Only this time he knew he'd been caught staring.

He slid down in his chair, mentally berating himself for his inability to concentration.

Again.

'Stupidstupidstupid.'

Obito hid his face behind his book, but Kakashi could tell he was laughing silently by the way he was shaking.

This time he kicked his sharingan obsessed teammate.

It made him feel somewhat better.

Even if it earned him an extra hour reading.

He and Obito were already being punished for fighting.

Usually sensei ignored their little bouts.

But this time they had caused damaged to private property.

'If you considered vegetables property.' he smirked, being careful to make sure the book, which he hadn't really been reading, hid his face properly.

What did it matter to him if he was being punished further?

It gave him more time to think about why the boys turned hormonal freaks and their adventures in peeking were disrupting his ability to concentrate.

He had questions he decided.

But the only person he'd ever been comfortable enough to ask any sort of question to was the one person that had been causing him some distress lately.

Even more so today he realized rubbing his forehead as he waited for his sensei to emerge from the class room they had borrowed for the day.

It hadn't been intentional.

He had simply been wondering what the point to peeking was and if girls had spent as much time peeking in on the guy's side of the bathhouse.

It was at that very moment his eyes had landed on his sensei and he found himself imagining a certain blonde.

Kakashi groaned, rubbing his forehead more furiously as if he could rub the image right out of his mind like some kind of mental eraser.

Minato glanced curiously over his shoulder, balancing books and scrolls in one arm as he locked the door, "Is there something I can do for you Kashi-kun?"

For the third time that afternoon Kakashi found himself being shocked out of his thoughts by the very person he'd been thinking about.

This was becoming a very bad habit he decided angrily.

"Can I help you carry those?"

The blonde turned, dropping several items in the process.

"I take that as a yes." Kakashi bent down, picking up the stray scrolls and papers.

"Thank you Kashi-kun."

Kakashi sighed.

This wasn't going to be easy.

As they walked in relative silence, he tried to think how best to ask his questions without giving away too much.

For example, was he normal?

He knew the blonde would want to know what he meant.

He couldn't very well say, 'Because I don't chase amphibian or make mud pies and I think I might like you more than I should.'

'Oh yeah and Im considering peeking at you in the bath if you don't mind.'

Kakashi's brows knitted together.

Where the hell had that come from?

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't been paying attention.

Again.

Minato gaped worriedly down at his student.

He'd only been trying to get the boys attention.

He hadn't meant for him to actually fall on his face.

"Kakashi. Im so sorry." he quickly set his stack on the ground and pulled the boy up, dusting him off.

Kakashi stared dumbfounded at the items that had spilled over the ground when he tripped over his sensei's outstretched foot.

How had he let this happen?

What if he'd been on a mission?

He glared and kicked the nearest scroll angrily.

He was letting himself lose control!

All over some stupid boys and their peeking!

Minato grinned, "I take it the scroll did something to offend you?"

"Why do I care if they peek or have friends or fun or do stupid things like hunt frogs and make mud bombs or play games that don't involve kunai? They're just stupid girl peeking boys who cant use chakra or jutsu's!"

Minato blinked.

He'd never seen the boy have an outburst quite like this before.

Usually Kakashi's outbursts consisted of intense glares promising pain and death.

Not ranting and raving.

"I don't even like girls! You don't have to like girls to be normal! And so what if you do? I don't care! I can like whoever I want! So what if I have a crush on my sensei? That doesn't make me a freak of nature!"

Kakashi ended his little rant by folding his arms over his chest, glaring at nothing in particular.

The scrolls and papers scattered about from taking out his frustrations on them.

A few hadn't survived the attack.

It took him a moment of fuming silently to realize what he had unintentionally blurted out.

Minato was secretly thankful.

It had given him the time to wipe the shocked expression off his face and collect his thoughts.

Not that he could even begin to think how he should respond to his students inadvertent admission.

So he decided to think about what else the boy had blurted out.

"Kakashi."

The chunin visibly flinched.

"Your right. Your not normal."

Kakashi felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He was slightly grateful the blonde hadn't chosen to talk about the confession.

But he hadn't expected him to agree with him so easily about not being normal.

It hurt.

Without warning, Minato was hugging him around his shoulders, chin resting on his head, "Your exceptional."

Kakashi blinked.

He hadn't been expecting the hug much less the compliment.

But it wasn't the physical contact that made him turn bright red, it was the honest warmth and affection in the mans voice.

"But..." Minato continued.

He knew it was coming.

Now he'd be lectured about how it was cute he had a crush and it was normal and how his sensei was flattered but he'd grow out of it...blah blah blah.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and took a deep breath preparing himself.

Minato smirked and leaned down closer to the teens ear, "If I ever catch you peeking either side of the bathhouse, you'll spend the rest of your career a genin chasing rabid cats and pulling weeds. Got it?"

The conversation over crushes could wait.

Kakashi let out the breath he'd been holding and chuckled nervously, "Got it, sensei."


End file.
